Papyrus
Papyrus was the younger brother of Sans and originally a major character in Undertale. He wanted to capture a human so that he could become a member of the Royal Guard. Papyrus later appeared in The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries as a cameo, and in the early episodes of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. A plush of him also appeared in Trooper Village Stories as Kirby Bulborb's gift to Nicole for her 14th birthday. Appearance Papyrus is a tall skeleton with a skull shaped in a more straight and geometrical structure. He wears a custom-made costume known as his "battle body", which is made up of a white torso piece with various golden trims, a rough red scarf or cloth around his neck, red gloves (trimmed with gold), blue briefs with a golden belt, and red boots. Personality Papyrus is a flamboyant skeleton who presents a confident, charismatic image of himself. He works hard and, despite his brash personality, is kind at heart. He is optimistic and innocent. Papyrus believes in others just as much as he believes in himself. He has so much faith in his abilities that he waited outside of Undyne's house all night and begged her to accept him into the Royal Guard. Seeing his persistence, Undyne offered to train him but instead gave him cooking lessons. He cooks spaghetti in his spare time, though many characters seem to think that he is not very good at it. He loves puzzles and japes, as shown in the numerous puzzles he prepares for the protagonist as well as his collection of "complex tomes about puzzle creation." Though advanced puzzles may seem cerebral, Papyrus also enjoys children's books and is somewhat childish with the decoration of his room. He also collects action figures. History Undertale Prior to the events of Undertale, Sans had moved to the settlement in Snowdin from an unknown location with his brother Papyrus. The duo was soon hired as sentries for the Royal Guard. He originally wanted to hunt down humans but Frisk became his friend. He became friends with Undyne, who trained him so he can become part of the Royal Guard. The Best Of Sans And Papyrus Papyrus' first appearance in a Kirby Bulborb video was "The Best Of Sans And Papyrus", a compilation of what Peter thought Sans and Papyrus' best moments in Undertale were. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Papyrus and Sans both make a brief cameo in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", foreshadowing his appearance in the TVS finale. Trooper Village Stories Papyrus, along with his brother Sans, was planned to be in the episode "Kirby Bulborb vs. Papyrus", in which he would've given puzzles to Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb. This episode was tossed due to there being no official Sans and Papyrus plushies at the time. Although the real Papyrus never appeared in Trooper Village Stories, a plush of him did. It was featured at the end of The Final Trial Of Trooper Village as Kirby Bulborb's gift to Nicole on her 14th birthday on August 29th 2018. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening The real Papyrus appears several times early in the series, often accompanied by Sans. They first appeared waiting in line to buy some manga at Nicole's Manga Store. He and Papyrus were fatally injured by Ashley Buu, and are identified as dead by Grace Yazawa. However, they make a surprise return later on, explaining that they think they can't die due to being skeletons. Despite this, they are killed by Ashley and Majin Buu after Doc Kermit Frogglegg traveled back in time to save the lives of Snowball and Sunset Peach. Trivia * His name is a pun on the font Papyrus, as his text is only in that font. * Papyrus is a master chef but can only cook pasta. * Since the Papyrus plush was given to Nicole, the plush has either been in her bag or in her bedroom with her other Undertale plushies. It has also been in her garden on a recliner chair wearing shades. * His original name was "Times New Roman" during development. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Monsters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Griffin Street Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Characters created in 2015 Category:Killed by Ashley Buu Category:Killed by Majin Buu Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 3